


Not MY Baby, You Bitch!

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad!Hermione, Bad!Molly, Good!Bill, Good!Fred, Good!George, Good!Lucius, M/M, Mpreg, Post War, bad!ron, good!Narcissa, good!arthur, good!charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Harry and Draco are happily married, except for the threats of three of the Weasleys. And when a baby enters the picture, all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm really excited about posting something new! Although, I don't think any of it could be possible without the help of my prereader, beta, sounding board, and great friend, Stacey. This fic is dedicated to you!! *hearts* Thank you!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling's playground :)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

“I am pleased to announce you are now Eternally Bonded,” Minerva McGonagall said, a rare happy smile crinkling the corners of her eyes as she beamed at the two men before her. “You may kiss.”

Harry looked into the shining silver eyes of his now husband and smiled widely before stepping closer to Draco. The blond man leaned in to give Harry a chaste kiss, but Harry was having none of that. He took hold of Draco’s waist, pulled him against his body, and started snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

Wolf whistles and cheers were heard from the guests, as well as a throat clearing from in front of the couple. Harry and Draco broke apart and Draco tried to discreetly wipe his mouth while Harry gave his former professor a sly grin. She shook her head, trying to stifle a giggle.

“I now present to you, Misters Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy!”

The crowd stood, clapping and cheering, as the newly married couple walked back down the aisle. They had been bonded near the Malfoy Manor gardens, and the reception marquee was set up just a short distance away. Lucius and Narcissa insisted they arrange everything, and were making sure things were going smoothly. The house elves were dressed in starched snow white linen towels with the Malfoy crest on them, wandering around under the marquee with trays of champagne, serving with excellent manners, as per the Malfoys’ training.

After all the formalities had been taken care of, everyone settled to have dinner and chat while enjoying the band’s soft music. Harry, who shared a table with Draco and his parents, looked over to the table next to them where Bill, Charlie, and the twins were sitting. Fred and George were talking while flailing their arms around, and Bill and Charlie were cracking up. 

Harry was happy that the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur still liked him, but he couldn’t help feeling a small pang of sadness because Ron, Hermione, and Molly weren’t there on his special day. They had been his friend, even loved him like family, until they found out he was with Draco. Molly was devastated and pissed because she wanted Harry to marry Ginny, and Ron and Hermione couldn’t believe he had chosen to fall in love with a death eater. As if he could have  _ chosen _ who he fell in love with. They told Harry he betrayed them.

On the other hand, however, Harry was shocked that Draco’s parents welcomed their relationship. One evening, when Harry was at the Manor for dinner, he found the courage to blatantly ask them outright why they didn’t hate him. Their answer was smiles and the simple explanation of ‘you make him happy, and that’s good enough for us’.

Draco interrupted Harry’s thoughts by gently tapping his arm. “Harry, love,” he murmured, and Harry looked directly into his husband’s soft eyes.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, clearing his throat.

“Don’t dwell on the past,” Draco said. “There’s nothing we can do about ignorance, and your former friends are displaying exactly that. You have a family and some close friends who love you very much, not to mention a husband who cannot  _ wait _ to get you in the sack later.”

Harry choked out laughter, then pulled Draco in for a quick kiss. “You’re right,” he said, then looked over to Lucius and Narcissa, who were smiling happily at him. “I couldn’t be happier with my family.”

When dinner finally came to a close, the band announced that it was time for the first dance. Grinning, Draco and Harry made their way to the dance floor, catcalls following close behind. The band began to play, and Draco took Harry in his arms.

“You know I’m not very good at this,” Harry said, and Draco pulled him closer.

“Let me lead,” he said, confidently and expertly beginning to move around the floor in the traditional wedding waltz. After only a minute or two, other couples began to join Harry and Draco on the floor, and some of Harry’s tension eased. 

Standing in the middle of the floor as others twirled around them, they swayed to the music and Harry buried his head in Draco’s neck. “This is the best day of my life, Draco,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss under where his lips were resting.

“Mine too, Harry,” Draco responded. “And we have many more to look forward to.”

Right as Harry lifted his head to kiss his husband, a loud crack resounded over the grounds. The guests gasped in shock and started to flee from under the marquee as three very recognizable people descended upon Harry and Draco.

“What - why…” Harry spluttered, putting some distance between himself and the interlopers.

“Excuse me,” Lucius said politely, walking up to a fuming Molly, Ron, and Hermione Weasley. “I do believe your names were not on the guest list.”

  
“Excuse  _ me _ ,” Molly said haughtily. “I cannot sit by and watch Harry marry this...this…” she gestured toward Draco, “ _ Death Eater! _ ” The crowd, gathered

around the edge of the marquee, gasped again, then a ripple of whispers started among them. 

“You will  _ NOT _ speak to my husband in that manner!” Draco shouted, stepping up to Molly. Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

“He should be with my sister!” Ron yelled loudly. His wand was suddenly snatched out of his hand from behind and he turned to see Bill standing there, looking murderous.

“I don’t know how you three got past the wards to this place, but I suggest you leave right this minute!” Bill snarled at the three of them. “Before I do something I will regret.”

Molly looked at her eldest son, her eyes filled with sadness for only a moment before they turned cold and hard again. “I know because of

your...condition...that you can best us, but this is not over.” She turned to Draco and Harry and spat at their feet.

Ron grabbed his wand out of Bill’s hand, took his wife and mother-in-law by the arms, turned, and they Disapparated on the spot.

“I’m so sorry, boys,” Lucius said, his eyes glinting with anger. “I don’t know how they got through the wards, but I am going to remedy that right this minute.”

He turned to walk away when Harry said quietly, through numb lips, “Hermione.”

Lucius regarded Harry curiously. “Pardon?”

“Hermione figured out how to get through the wards,” Harry said, as if in a daze. “She’s smart like that.”

Nodding, Lucius took his leave, reassuring the guests all would be well and to carry on like nothing happened. The quiet whispering slowly morphed into normal chatter as they meandered once again onto the dance floor. All except for Harry, Draco, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. They stood in a small group off to the side. 

“Draco, mate, I think you should get Harry a chair,” Fred warned.

Draco turned his attention to his husband, who was pale as flour and swaying on his feet. He hurriedly pulled up a chair just in time for Harry’s knees to buckle.

Sitting heavily in the chair, Harry rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. “Ugh,” he moaned. “I can stand up to anyone, even Voldemort...but I just freeze in my tracks when faced with Molly Weasley. I’m disgusted with myself.”

Draco pulled up another chair, sat, and put his arm around his husband’s shoulders. “Nothing to worry about, Harry,” he soothed.

“Yeah,” Charlie said. “The woman was practically your mother for all your years in Hogwarts. None of us would dare stand up to her, except when she is in the wrong.”

“Bloody right,” Bill said, still peeved at his relatives’ behavior. “And she is dead wrong in this. All of us have your back, mate.”

Bill’s brothers murmured their assent and Harry looked at each of them with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Now,” said Draco, getting to his feet and pulling Harry up with him, “let’s not let this celebration go to waste! We can worry about them later.”

He dragged Harry back out onto the dance floor. Harry went willingly, and enjoyed the rest of the party, but in the back of his mind were Molly’s words, giving him a slight worry he hadn’t felt since Voldemort’s downfall.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry I'm late. I've been working but I'll try to do better :)
> 
> This has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The characters belong to JK Rowling, not me.

Draco pushed Harry against the door of their room, placing wet kisses up the side of his neck, to his ear.

"Finally," he breathed. "I have you all to myself."

"Yes," Harry whispered, threading his fingers through his husband's hair while fumbling for the clasp of Draco's robes. "Want you so much."

The two men stumbled backward across the room, all kisses and touches and harsh breaths while struggling to get out of their clothes. It felt like the first time they got together; even though they already knew each other’s bodies inch for inch, each brush of lips and fingertips felt like they were exploring new places to tease. By the time they fell onto the large bed, they were both naked and starting to sweat. 

Draco looked down into the eyes of his husband, which were wide, dark, and full of desire. He smiled softly and touched Harry’s flushed cheek, wanting to slow down and make the special moment last. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life,” he whispered. “I love you, Harry Potter-Malfoy.”

“As I love you,” Harry whispered back then slid his hand through Draco’s hair around to the back of his head so he could pull him in for a slow, scorching kiss.

Draco, whimpering into Harry’s mouth, scooted them up the bed so Harry’s head was laying on the pillows and, without breaking the kiss, reached over to the nightstand for the lube.

He took his time, first gently stretching Harry then fingering him at an excruciatingly slow pace. When Harry arched his back and sounded out a loud whine, Draco moved faster for a moment then slowed again.

“Dammit, Draco, stop the fucking teasing and shag me already!” Harry hissed out on a moan.

“As you wish,” Draco smiled and moved his hand so he could position himself. He pushed in slowly, trying to let Harry get used to the intrusion, and his eyes rolled back. Harry’s body was tight and warm and a perfect fit. Fingers playing in the back of his hair brought him back from the intense feeling and he opened his eyes to see Harry’s lips parted in pleasure and the most blissful look on his face.

“Please, for Merlin’s sake, tell me you’re ready,” Draco breathed.

“Oh hell yes,” Harry said, crossing his ankles around Draco’s ass and pushing.

With a sly grin, Draco pulled about halfway out and pushed back in, hard. Harry cried out and Draco took that as approval so he started a brutal pace, his hips snapping against Harry’s.

Harry bucked and whined, his nails digging into Draco’s shoulders. And the more responsive Harry was, Draco worked that much harder to make him come undone. Before too long, though, the pleasure became too much.

“Fuck, Draco, I’m gonna come,” Harry almost shouted. 

Nodding rapidly, Draco managed to pant, “Me too...oh Merlin...fuck…”

Harry saw stars behind his eyelids as his orgasm crashed into him. He keened loudly in the back of his throat as wave after wave of bliss overcame him. Draco held his shoulders in a death grip as he shook and groaned throughout his release. When they were both spent, Draco kissed Harry hard, but gentled it as he came down from his high. Harry stroked his husband’s damp back and huffed out a laugh when Draco nuzzled into his neck.

“Holy shit,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” Draco agreed.

They laid there in silence for a moment, enjoying the closeness before having to get up and clean themselves up.

***oOo***

Later that evening, Harry and Draco were sat before the fire in the living room drinking tea when the doorbell rang. Surprised, Harry looked up at Draco from where he was sitting nuzzled into his side.

“Were you expecting anyone?” he asked.

“No,” Draco answered. “I told everyone we weren’t to be bothered tonight.”

Nodding, Harry got up and went to the door. After a few seconds, he came back, Minerva McGonagall with him. Draco stood.

“Minerva,” he said with a smile, ”how are you this evening?”

“Well, thank you,” she said. “I wouldn’t have bothered you tonight but with the start of term at Hogwarts in a few days, I felt it was imperative to talk to you.”

Harry frowned. “Is everything okay? Would you like some tea?”

She waved him away. “No thank you. I won’t be but a moment. I have a proposition for the two of you.”

“Go on,” Draco said.

Minerva took a deep breath. “I don’t know if you knew this, but we are short two professors this year, and I would like for you two to hold those positions. You would have your own quarters there so you wouldn’t have to travel and such.”

“Which positions?” Harry asked, curious. 

“Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course,” she replied. “I’ve seen your qualifications first hand, so I know the two of you have the credentials.”

Draco looked at Harry. “What do you think, love?” he asked.

Harry grinned. “Honestly, I think it would be brilliant. Better than doing nothing and besides, if we take the positions, we wouldn’t have to worry about the Ministry breathing down our necks to be Aurors.”

Draco returned the smile and regarded Minerva. “Done,” he said.

Minerva shook both the men’s hands with a happy smile of her own. “Brilliant. Thank you boys. You can move in anytime you wish before term starts. I already took the liberty of getting your quarters ready.”

Harry laughed. “Convinced we’d say yes?”

“Hoping,” Minerva chuckled. “Now I’ll leave you two alone. Just owl me when you’ll be arriving and I’ll meet you at the gates.”

“Alright,” Draco replied. “I’ll walk you out.”

Harry watched them go, secretly thrilled at being able to go back to the place he once called home. And to get to be there with Draco was the icing on the cake. This day could not get any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!  
Till next time,  
Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! See ya next time!!
> 
> Penny


End file.
